Detection and also treatment of various oral health conditions using light are generally known. Such systems, however, are typically found in a professional dental office. Such systems also often require two or more light sources. The systems are generally sophisticated, too expensive for home use, and usually require training for proper use. Further, such systems do not have the capability of determining which dental areas have actually been investigated for detection and/or actually treated and then to create a history of such activity. The dental professional using the equipment is highly trained and is able to easily visually determine what areas have been investigated for detection and/or treated. A home user would not be able to determine the extent of coverage with the conventional dental office equipment.
Reference sensors have been used in some cases to provide a determination of actual coverage for various oral treatment systems, but such systems are generally awkward and/or uncomfortable to use and expensive to implement. Further, such sensors have not been used in light-based detection/treatment systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively simple, straightforward appliance which can accomplish multiple oral care functions using light, including providing reliable feedback information to the user relative to thorough exploration/coverage of detection and treatment functions of the appliance. Such a system should be suitable for home use by a non-professional.